The Unknown Sister
by Horselvr101
Summary: Read diary section inside for partial summery
1. Chapter 1

**I'M BACK!!Read and review!!**

Dear Diary,

Today is July 7, 2008.I am sixteen years old.And my life has changed drastically in the last decade. Six years ago, I went out for a ride on my colt Blackie. I had a terrible accident and was in the hospital for months.After that my dad was frightened to bring me back home.So, I was sent to live with my aunt Sue in San Francisco.It was supposed to only be a few weeks, but eventually, weeks turned in to months, which turned into a year, which turned into two years.When I was twelve, I returned home to my family ranch in Nevada. My horse skills were not as good as they were, but with the help of my best friends Jake,his brothers, Jen, my dad, my grandma, and the ranch hands, my skills returned. Oh, and I forgot one other thing.I now have a step mother, and a new half brother. And like you hear in fairy tales, step mothers are never good, and they are always evil,This did not apply to Bryanna. She was beautiful, smart, good with animals, and loved my dad as much as a human could love someone.Sure they got into some spats, mostly about the mustangs. Bryanna was pro mustangs, and my dad, was, well, not.He, like most hard working cowboys, thought they were a waste. Another thing about my new step mom was, she didn't have any ugly daughters like they have in fairy tales.

Well, so i thought.But let me tell you everything starting back to last year.July seventh,2007...

It was a great day. Sophomore year was over, Jake was coming home from college, and tomorrow, I was headed off to a dude ranch.My dads old friend needed some help.This summer was really busy. And he needed some extra people that knew horses well.And the good thing was i got to bring along five of my best friends:Jake, Jen, Ryan (who was dating Jen), Quinn, and of course, Ace.We would be gone all summer.And when we got there, we would all share a cabin, with no other adults.I could tell this summer would be a good one.

I was packing my things for tomorrow.I still had a lot to do.Luckily, Jen was coming over to help. Everyone was going to spend the night tonight. the boys would have the floor of the living room,And Jen and I would be sleeping on the couches. Our flight was at 4 in the morning, so our parents thought it would be easier this way. Ryan was on his way with Jen.They have now been going out for 8 months. Jake and Quinn were coming once they finished their duties at Three Ponies, their family ranch.

I was halfway through packing when I heard cars in the drive way.I ran down the stairs and outside. The second Jake got out of the car, I ran up to him and jumped on him,giving him a huge hug.He wrapped his arms around me, against his will because if he hadn't, i would have fallen, and brought him down with me.

"Aww,look at the love birds."

Jake put me down and turned toward his brother to hit him.

When he swung his arm, Quinn ducked, and just hit air.Quinn was always teasing his little brother, saying that we were going out.When in fact, we were just friends.

Jen laughed.She gave me a hug and then Quinn and Ryan did too. I was happy to see them.Jake,Ryan.And Quinn were in college, I could only see them on hollidays.Darrell was going to come, but couldn't get of work for that long.

"Lets all go inside, and help me finish packing."everyone all grumbled.They knew I probably still had a lot to do.

When they walked into my room,they all gasped.There was clothes everywhere.On my floor,my bed, my desk, hanging from door.It look like a disaster zone.

"It is a talent to get your room this dirty."Jen said.

"Well, i don't know what to pack."

Jen looked at my open suitcase. the clothes were all just shoved in.

Jen stared at me.She walk over to my stereo,turned on some music, and got to work.

Jake and Quinn started to fold all the clothes, Jen was folding the things i packed, and Ryan was sorting all the things Jake and Quinn folded. I smiled at how fast everyone helped me.In an hour and a half, my room was spotless, My suitcase was packed,nicely, and the five of us were laying on the floor,listening to music and catching up on every thing that's happened since last time we were together.

"DINNER"my Gram called.

All of us jumped up and sprinted to the kitchen.Hard work gets people hungry.

A few hours later, everyone was in the living room sleeping.Except me.I was laying on the coach wide awake.So i decided to go visit Ace.

I sat up,and was careful not to step on the boys. I quietly walked to the the barn, and realized the light was already on.I walked inside and found Quinn with His horse Chip.

"Hey"I whispered.

He turned around and smiled.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked

"No,you?"

"Nope, have you heard my brother snore" he laughed.

"Yeah, it is pretty loud."I walked over to were he was standing.

Chip sniffed my face and blew horse snot all over me.

Quinn of course thought it was hysterical.

I did not.

"Are you done laughing?" i asked as wiped it off my face.

He smiled and wiped some off my chin.At that moment, he put his hand behind my necked and kissed me.

He took a step back, and smiled.

"night" he said and walked out of the barn.

Once he was back in the house, I jumped up in the air and gave a small scream of joy,_my first kiss!_

**Well??I know i haven't been on this site in months, so my writing is kinda bad, but review and tell me if you like the idea so far.I am going to TRY to update my other stories, but a may not, and just try to stick to one at a time.I have not decided yet.**

**-horselvr101 **


	2. Chapter 2

**To you requests, i have updated.keep up the reviews!**

"Jen you will never believe what happened."Sam said to Jen as they were catching the horses to load in the trailer.

"What?"Jen raised an eyebrow in suspicion that Sam did something stupid.

Sam smiled.Jen looked hysterical with her bright hot pink shirt,orange shoes and lime green pom poms at the end of her braids.

"Well I couldn't sleep last night, so I walked over to the barn to visit Ace, and,"Sam stopped in the middle of her sentence.

"What were you to whispering about?"Ryan asked in her British accent.

"Uh? Oh, uh, we were just talking about how cool it is that my dads friend Greg is paying for our horses to shipped by plane."Sam said quickly.

Greg was the owner of the dude ranch, and made a lot of money. More money than Linc, but the difference was, Greg earned the money by working hard.Linc didn't.

Ryan stared at the two girls who were smiling way to sweetly.

"I don't believe a word you said, but I'll let it go."Ryan said and haltered Sky.

"I will tell you later."Sam said to Jen and walked out of the pasture to make sure Jake was taking care of Ace.

"Don't worry, you horse is already loaded and been fed."Jake said the second Sam found him.

"How did you know I was checking on Ace?" Sam asked.

Jake ignored her question and walked into the trailer leading Quinn's horse Chip.

Quinn smiled at Sam and took Sky's lead from Ryan and loaded him too.

Jen loaded her horse Silly and all five of them got into Jake's brand new F250.

"Your truck is really nice"Jen complimented.

Jake just smiled his thanks.

Jen laughed.Remembering Jake wasn't one to talk much.

The drive to the airport was quiet.After all, it was still pitch black outside. Sam looked at her watch.

She sighed when she saw it was only 2:00a.m.

They had a 45 minute drive into Darton with out traffic, and then they had to make sure their horses were loaded on the plane and then they had to make sure all their luggage was in the right place also.

_This was going to be a long day _Sam thought.

Sam was sitting behind Quinn who was in the passenger seat. Jen was in the middle, and Ryan was behind Jake.

Quinn reclined his seat back a little and fell asleep.Jen fell asleep leaning on Ryan, and Ryan too, soon fell asleep against the door. Sam and Jake were the only ones awake in the truck.

"You can sleep too if you want."Jake said.

He sipped the coffee Gram had made for them.

"Its ok, I cant sleep in cars anyway."Sam said and stared out the window.

She looked up at the moon.

_I wonder where the Phantom and his band are right now _she thought.

She also thought about Quinn kissing her.

_I wonder if he really likes me_ she thought_.I am only just going into my junior year of high school.He was going into his junior year of college.he is so much older than me. What could he want from a 15 year old girl.And besides, he probably has a girlfriend at his college..._

"Sam,"said some one.

"Sam wake up, we here."

Sam opened her eyes and saw Jake at her side.

"I thought you couldn't sleep in cars."Jake smirked.

Sam smiled.

"I guess I was more tired than i thought."she said.

She undid her seat belt and got out of the truck.The trailer was already empty.They must got the horses on the plane when she was asleep.

She went to the bed of the truck and got her bag.

They all made their way to inside the airport to the boarding area and waited until they were allowed to board.

'Class A may board the plane, calling all class A passengers.' said a lady over the loudspeaker.

They stood up and gave her their tickets.When they got on the plane, they found their seats, and in half an hour, after all the passengers were boared, and they were on their way the east coast.

**Hope you liked this chapter.i will try to update soon.please review :)))**

**OH!! and go on my profile, and please tell me, which story do you want updated next**

_**horselvr101**_


End file.
